


it's a wild life

by sevensevan



Series: from dawn [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 100 percent sure this is not what was requested, F/F, I'm so sorry, honestly just 300 words of bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Sara, Nyssa, and age. (Or, it's their thirtieth wedding anniversary, and they bicker like the old married couple they are).





	it's a wild life

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for Sacred here on ao3. original prompt: "a future fic in this verse involving a married Sara and Nyssa celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary". i genuinely do not know how i got so far off the mark. you probably wanted a sweet, fluffy fic with grandkids and stuff. instead you got borderline crack. i'm so sorry. i hope you enjoy it, though.

“Can you believe we’re an old married couple?”

“Sara.”

“What? It’s true.” Nyssa shakes her head at her wife.

“We are not even fifty.”

“We’re _almost fifty_!”

“My father was forty-six when I was born, you know.”

“Yeah, and he kicked the bucket when you were twenty-four.”

“ _Sara_.”

“He did! We made out in the car after his funeral, remember?” Nyssa sighs with fond exasperation.

“My father’s heart failure was most likely less due to his age and more due our _spontaneous adoption of a child_ ,” she comments. Sara frowns, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

“It wasn't _that_ spontaneous,” she complains. Nyssa gives her a distinctly displeasured look that has been perfected through years of bickering.

“I went to a week-long seminar and when I returned, you had adopted a toddler,” she deadpans.

“Yeah, but aren’t you glad I did?”

“You didn’t even ask me what I’d like to name her,” Nyssa says. “I am lucky you didn’t name our daughter after Sin.”

“I should’ve thought of that!” Sara exclaims. Nyssa doesn’t dignify that with a response, other than a disturbingly large gulp of wine.

“You know, for the longest time, I was convinced you only married me to piss off your dad,” she says. Nyssa chokes on her wine.

“Marriage straight out of high school was your idea, Sara,” she reminds her wife.

“I wasn’t expecting you to actually _agree_ ,” Sara says. Nyssa runs a hand through her hair in an exaggerated manner.

“Thirty years and a child and you are still the single largest source of stress in my life,” she grumbles. Sara grins.

“You love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Hey!”

 

XxX

 

“We’re _so_ old,” Sara says later. Nyssa groans and rolls over to glare at her wife.

“It is 11:30 at night, Sara,” she complains. “I’m divorcing you.”

“We’re grandparents, Nyssa!”

“Our grandchild is a four-month-old fetus. _We are not that old_.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't know what happened either. clearly i left myself a lot of room to write other oneshots and stuff with these two in the from dawn 'verse. feel free to request a scene or a oneshot in the comments or on my tumblr @daisys-quake. if you're curious about the mention of sin, i just love bex taylor-klaus more than should be humanly possible, and i feel like sin was an interesting character that just disappeared with no explanation ever. she will most definitely be appearing in the second chapter of it never felt right calling this just friends. i think that's all; leave kudos and comments so i can be validated by strangers on the internet and feel like my life has worth. thanks for reading.


End file.
